


Ascension

by Alliminati



Series: We're alone in a world of static [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/M, Family, For sith inquisitor story, Gen, I have basically no fantasy, I'm really bad at tags, More tags will come, Sith Shenanigans, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliminati/pseuds/Alliminati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She have always been afraid, being born a slave does that. But being born a slave also makes one used to pretending to be something they're not. And survival is hard, but survival gets tenfold harder when you happen to be a slave that is suddenly thrown into the life of the Sith and with no one to trust but herself. It gets harder when you try to stay away from the dark side but has that ever worked for anyone?</p><p>This is the story of Chevva'blair Shain'r, aged 16. As she struggles through her life as a slave acolyte, only to end up a dark lord of the Sith.</p><p>((CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Chevva'blair yawned as she moved towards the door in the small hut they were living in. She slowly opened the door and cautiously looked outside, biting her lip nervously to see if the master overseers where anywhere to be seen.

Looked like they haven't gotten there yet. A few hours earlier they had gotten the news that overseers were gonna come to look for something. No one had any idea of what but as always. You gotta be on time or else you'll get a hundred beatings or worse, shocked by a sith overseer.

Chevva'blair breathed out slowly and got out, her parents where working so she happened to be completely alone but they should be here any moment.

Lightning crackled at her fingertips at the thought of her parents possibly getting hurt for being late. With a hiss, she hid her hands in her ragged clothes and sat down on the sandy path.

Looking around she saw a couple a few houses away (the houses where all hunched together closely) where crying while holding a kid in their arms. Probably dead.

She snorted, it was pretty stupid to cry over a dead child. It's already hard enough to survive childhood as it is. She should know, her own sister was taken away long ago, unsure if she's even alive.

She was jerked from her thoughts by a hand grasping her wrist and pulling her to her feet roughly. Suppressing a hiss she stared up into the cold red eyes of a Sith. He said something she couldn't pick up before she was being dragged away.

She was too frightened to say anything and looked frantically around for some form of help.

Lightning crackled at her fingers yet again before everything went dark.


	2. Welcome to Korriban

She thought of her parents, of her father's silence and of her mother's screaming as she got closer and closer until she was knocked out by an overseer.

She remembered the trickling fear at the back of her mind as her slave collar was removed before being practically tossed into the shuttle. She thought of her sister, wondering where she was and if she was alive or not. Chevva'blair held in the sigh and curled up further in the seat, hoping to disappear instead of going wherever they are going. Putting her face against her knees, she tried to calm herself, trying to force the trembling to stop.

So much confusion was stuck in her head and she missed her parents, more than anything else. Freedom wasn't supposed to feel like this? Right?

After several moments, she finally lifted her head and for the first time since setting foot on the shuttle, she looked around. She couldn't be entirely sure if the other's where slaves as well or not, but she sure didn't recognize them at the very least, not to mention that they all seemed to pointedly ignore each other.

Time passed until they finally seemed to have arrived, squinting out the window she noticed sandy terrain in which looked like a deserted planet and gigantic statues that looked imposing enough, giving her a shudder. Where they gonna leave them here to die slowly? Or something else? Heck, it wouldn't surprise her if there were grotesque monsters living down there, probably big enough to eat her whole.

She gulped as the shuttle landed and saw the other's rise but she didn't, no, she lingered for a moment before taking a breath and standing as well, following outside.

The sun blinded her instantly and she covered her eyes for a moment before blinking and looking around. The statues were scarier up close, like they were judging you-

Stumbling a bit, she stared dumbly at the stranger who bumped into her, stopping a few feet ahead of her before venturing on. Raising an eyebrow, she let out a small annoyed sigh before taking the steps inside. A man, with a tattoo covering his eye waiting for them.

"Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don't think you're special." The sneer was clear in his voice and she tried not to visibly grimace. Looked like this wasn't initially a 'death place' as she originally thought.

"It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea you didn't need to pass your trials to become Sith." Oh, she must have been sleeping when someone talked about it on the way here...or they never talked about it. But the man didn't stop for any pauses in his 'speech'.

"Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find one worthy of being her apprentice, and I intend to do just that."

"Who is this Zash?" She asked without thinking but really, she was curious. Nothing bad could come from just asking a simple question.

"That's Lord Zash to you, slave. She's a Dark Lord of the Sith and more important than you'll ever be." Nevermind, he seemed pretty annoyed and she can guess he has the authority to make sure she gets killed.

"Now, the rest of you gutter trash already know your trial. Get going while I bring our latecomer up to speed." She wasn't even that late, geez, he really did hate her a lot. And she haven't even done anything.

She couldn't even figure out why she was getting angry over something like that.

She blinked as the red headed girl stepped closer to her with a nervous smile. "Watch your back, friend. And don't worry, it'll be alright. He can't kill us all." That was awfully sweet of her.

"A Sith fears no one." She blurted out. That was how a Sith was supposed to act right? Might as well try and blend in as much as she can. "Suit yourself." The girl shrugged quickly before she left after the others.

The man turned towards her again. "Now, slave, for your trial: There's a hermit named Spindrall who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords." Mister Asshole began. "Sprindrall's a lunatic, but Lord Zash sees him as some kind of prophet. Once you find him, he will test you." Oh joy, going into a tomb to find some lunatic.

She just have to try and be strong and not let fear overtake her. Hopefully.

"Fine. I will seek the insane hermit in the incredibly dangerous tomb and take his little test." Chevva'blair said dryly. Now she just hoped there wasn't monsters or stuff in the tomb, she had no real idea how to fight despite having a vibroblade with her.

"But there—you know your task. Spindrall lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords." He spat and she grimaced in response. "Don't keep Spindrall waiting, slave." And with that he just left and she switched to lean on her right foot, biting her lip nervously. Fuck, she's gonna mess up so bad.

With a deep sigh she ventured out of the room until she found the exit. The sun blinded her once again and it took some time to adjust to the lights. What she saw made her feel sick to the stomach.

The way to the entrance of the tomb, she suspected was Ajunta Pall's, was cluttered with big worm like monsters. Gulping, she grabbed onto the railing to steady herself. A few moments later, she finally mustered up the strength to walk down the stairs, pulling the blade into hand.

 

_Come on, you can do this, after all. They're training you to be Sith_ . She felt the familiar prickling at her fingertips and she narrowed her eyes before slowly going closer to one of the worms. Hand raised, pretty much hoping for a miracle before taking a deep breath and suddenly made a small noise of joy as a short burst of lightning was fired from her fingertips and at the slug. Said slug was stunned for a while and without even  _thinking_ , she rushed forward to strike at it, eventually killing it.

 She breathed out and smiled softly to herself, she killed something and she could feel strength in every vein of her body. _She could do this_


	3. Chapter 3

She was  _reeking,_  who would have thought spending time in a tomb would leave you with the worse stench in history? She smelled worse than that Spindrall...no wait, that's an understatement. Who knew how old that man is?

Whatever, she was just glad to be out of the tomb despite the sun loving to blind her every time. She thought she gasped as she stared up at the academy. It was huge and pretty scary looking.

She is  _so screwed_.

There was no way she could blend in or belong there, not when everyone she saw was scary looking or buff.

And here she was, a scrawny pale  _former slave_.

As she thought, when nearing the entrance, she could practically  _feel_  the stares at her back. Stares, judging her, waiting for her to make a mistake. A shiver ran down her spine once she entered the academy.  
She had no survival skills except from those in the tomb and she was expecting to be dead at the end of the week. It would be a surprise if she actually survived.  
  
And hell, was there no  _lights_ in there? It was one was underground or in a dungeon. Wait, she did saw some lights but they cast an eerie gloomy light in the hallways. Chevva didn't wanna know how dark it was gonna get at night. She was never one to be afraid of the dark but now? She was far more than just freaked out.

Nevermind that, she needed to go find Harkun somehow. If only she  _could move_.  It was like someone had decided to put her in carbonite, the inner bigger room of the academy was terrifying. Like literally terrifying. It was huge and then there was this huge statue in the middle of it all.

She had to shake her head to get rid of the thoughts of death and despair and instead she walked off to hopefully find that son of a hutt. Which she, ironically, quickly did. Sneaking inside the room, she tried not to act like she was actually late.

"Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer. Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you slime." _Darn it_ , so much for sneaking in.

Instead of reacting, she tried to tune him out even when he was calling Kory up. A part of her already knew it was gonna happen but that didn't change the fact that she was disgusted when he killed her, making her show a shimmer of weakness and look away. Only to look at the stranger who had pushed her back at the platform. 

"Meet our newcomer - Ffon Althe. This is real Sith strength, and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves." Wow and damn ugly he was as well. Granted, she have never met Purebloods before but Ffon was ugly at the very least.  And hearing Harkun's voice definitely showed that he was favoring the other acolyte and she was grimacing slightly. Asshole.

"Congratulations on your new pet. Now give us the rest of the trial." She spoke dryly, not even capable of stopping herself. 

"Step this way, slave. I want to speak to you privately. The rest of you --get out of here. You know your trials. You too, Ffon, Spindrall awaits."

Chevva almost gulped. This was it, he was gonna kill her despite what Spindrall thought, and no one would even bat a eye at it.

"Now, listen to me. Spindrall is a lunatic. His approval means nothing. You are filth and you will die. Is that clear?" Oh good...she wasn't dying... _yet_.

She simply agreed to avoid any further troubles and listened to her next trial. Apparently, a special one just for her. Doesn't she just  _feel so special_.

"Don't count on my demise, Harkun. I don't die easy." She retorted quickly and stayed for a moment before she was disappearing out of the room as quickly as she could. Only stopping to breathe once she was as far away from the other as possible.

\---

It had gone a month since her trial at the cells, having to torture another boy.  Back then, she had been traumatized afterwards but now she just...felt different. Nevermind the fact that she had survived for more than a week, it was slightly easier for her to act tougher than she was.

Without even a look at the other students in the room, she went out of bed and made her way to where Harkun was, for her last trial. It's not that she wasn't scared, she was. It's more of the fact that either she'd be dead or alive and she was counting on being dead after this.

The first thing she noticed was that Ffon wasn't there which meant that Harkun definitely had given the red skinned male a good headstart. It made her clench her fists, while also trying not to show a single emotion show. And her suspicion of the headstart was confirmed just a moment later and she almost gulped and was about to open her mouth to say something.

But she stopped as she suddenly saw a blonde woman standing beside them and she jerked in surprise, not expecting the other. From how Harkun greeted her meant that this was Lord Zash, damn. She was dying this day it seemed. Closing her mouth shut, she leaned back a bit to let them talk, not daring to interrupt them.

Wait a minute? Did Zash just mention something that was vital and that Ffon didn't know about it? Chevva smirked and turned towards Harkun and couldn't keep her mouth shut this time.

"Well, well, well. It's a good thing I didn't start running, isn't it Harkun?" She purred but was ignored.

"It's too late. Ffon's already left. You can't just-"

"-Give one acolyte an unfair advantage over the other? Overseer, when has being Sith ever been about being fair?" 

Chevva wanted to laugh in Harkun's face and taunt him but she refrained herself. Best not to get overconfident with a Sith lord near. Speaking of, Lord Zash was turning towards her and she almost gulped again.

"Now, my dear acolyte, here is what you must do to free the Dashade. There are rods scattered throughout the tomb of Naga Sadow. These rods are the keys to the chamber where the ancient assassin is imprisoned. You will need to place the rods in the chamber door and electrify them." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"I don't know exactly the reason- but it is clear that you will not be able to retrieve the map without the Dashade. But be careful- he is very dangerous." Just great, a very dangerous assassin. Every girls dream.

"Is there anything else I should know about the Dashade?"

"It's a force-resistant assassin- I have reason to believe this one was placed in the tomb by Tulak Hord himself."

No freaking way. Chevva wasn't particularly strong so she relied a bit more on the Force than sheer strength. So how the hell was she supposed to defeat a force-resistant  _assassin_?!

She was so dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping a lot of conversations and also changes most of them. I've deleted my sideblog but soon I will cross post these to my main blog: zoomtasticjaydick.tumblr.com


	4. Update on the story

This is just an update informing that I am currently rewriting the few chapters I already have and possibly just making it into a completely new story or just deleting the chapters here.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted over at my tumblr sideblog: theshainrlegacy.tumblr.com (originally posted on Wattpad). Please do give me critics, this is my first written story I've posted in a long time!


End file.
